(Not) Bad Day
by Boomiee92
Summary: Hanya kesialan-kesialan seorang Park Chanyeol saat kencan pertamanya dengan Kai Pairing : Chankai, Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin (Kai)


**(Not) Bad Day**

 **Untuk seseorang yang menginginkan cerita ini hehehe, dengan sedikit perubahan dari plot yang pernah aku ceritain, happy reading…, maaf jika terdapat salah ketik saya malas mengoreksi hehehe** **harap maklum ya… atau jalan cerita yang aneh dan tidak berkenan.**

 **Hanya kesialan-kesialan Chanyeol di kencan pertamanya dengan Kim Jongin.**

 **Cast: EXO (Chanyeol, Kai, Xiumin, Sehun)**

 **Pair: Chanyeol X Kai**

 **Rated: T**

"Aaaaaaa! Aku telat bangun!" pekik Chanyeol sambil melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya, mandi dengan kecepatan kilat, memakai pakaian yang menurut pengatamannya tadi malam adalah pakaian terbaik. Mengecek penampilan di depan cermin, menata rambut, memakai deodorant, parfum, sedikit lip balm, semua selesai, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, puas dengan kecepatannya sendiri. _Telat bangun di kencan pertama adalah kesialan._

Chanyeol mengusap perutnya, ia lapar, tidak ada salahnya mengisi perut sebelum berangkat berkencan, ia bukan tipe orang yang membutuhkan waktu lama dalam menghabiskan semangkuk nasi. BANG! Tidak ada apa-apa di atas meja makan serupa gurun Sahara. "Ibu," panggil Chanyeol putus asa.

"Maaf sayang, Ibu bangun kesiangan jadi tidak sempat menyiapkan sarapan, ayah dan kakakmu makan di luar. Ibu harus bergegas sekarang." Ucap nyonya Park dengan sangat kejam.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan makan di luar."

Nyonya Park tersenyum manis, melambaikan tangan beliau dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah. "Haah..," desah Chanyeol penuh penderitaan. _Tidak ada sarapan saat kencan pertama adalah kesialan kedua._

Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus, dengan langkah enggan dan sesekali diselingi dengan dengusan penuh penderitaan karena perutnya kosong. Namun bayangan untuk bertemu dengan Kai membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna saat dilihatnya antrean di tempat pemberhentian bus.

"Ya ampun…," keluhnya pelan, iapun mendekat ke tempat pemberhentian bus. Tidak ada tempat duduk lagi. _Berdiri di tempat pemberhentian bus saat kencan pertama adalah kesialan ketiga._

Lima menit kemudian bus tiba sesuai dengan jadwal, semua calon penumpang masuk dengan tertib, Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama meski di dalam hati ia berteriak agar penumpang di depannya bergegas naik, dia tidak ingin berdiri di dalam bus hingga Seoul yang memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit, kedua kakinya bisa pegal-pegal.

Chanyeol hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, tidak ada kursi yang tersisa. Dengan pasrah ia berdiri dan menatap iri pada orang-orang yang berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk, jika menunggu bus selanjutnya kencan pertamanya pasti berantakan, sekali lagi Chanyeol memikirkan Kai untuk mengusir rasa kesalnya. _Berdiri di bus saat kencan pertama adalah kesialan keempat._

Kurang dari satu menit dan dirinya akan tiba di Seoul, Chanyeol merasa semakin antusias dan bayangan Kai yang menunggunya di kafe sudah menari-nari di dalam kepalanya, Chanyeol bahkan harus menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya agar tak tersenyum lebar di kendaraan umum. Saat bus berhenti di halte rasanya Chanyeol ingin menari kemenangan dengan iringan lagu _we are the champions_ dari _Queen_. Chanyeol melompat turun mendahului penumpang lain yang harus berdiri dari kursi mereka terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, saat ia melihat kabut di depannya. Bingung kenapa di hari yang sudah cukup siang ini masih ada kabut. Oh, ternyata bukan kabut itu adalah pantulan air hujan yang dengan pasti menuju ke arahnya. "Aaaaa! Kenapa di saat seperti ini!" pekik Chanyeol dia langsung berbalik arah mencari tempat untuk berlindung. _Hujan deras saat kencan pertama adalah kesialan kelima_.

Chanyeol berhasil menemukan tempat berteduh tepat waktu, ia berteduh di depan sebuah toko alat musik. Untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh ia mulai bersiul-siul pelan, mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat pesan dari Kai, sayang tidak ada satupun pesan yang menyapa ponselnya. "Sepi sekali," keluh Chanyeol sembari memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Hei! Dilarang berteduh di sini! Sana pergi!" Chanyeol terkejut dengan teriakkan tiba-tiba seperti itu, saat dia menoleh seorang anak perempuan dengan kacamata tebalnya sedang menatapnya intens.

"Ah, tidak boleh berteduh ya?" tanya Chanyeol canggung.

"Ya." Balas si anak perempuan dengan tegas.

"Ah…," Chanyeol semakin bingung hujan masih deras jika dirinya berlari menembus hujan sudah dapat dipastikan pakaiannya akan basah kuyup. "Oh, apa di toko ini menjual payung?"

"Tidak, pergilah. Di toko sebelah mungkin ada."

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, maka dengan berat hati iapun melangkah meninggalkan toko musik tak bersahabat itu. ia berlari menembus hujan secepat yang ia bisa. _Diusir dari tempat berteduh saat kencan pertama adalah kesialan keenam_.

Chanyeol sekarang berteduh di depan toko yang sedang tutup, kemaja bagian dalamnya baik-baik saja, namun tidak dengan mantel musim gugurnya. Padahal cuaca sering berubah-ubah di musim gugur dan bodoh sekali pergi tanpa payung atau jas hujan.

"Huh!" dengus Chanyeol sembari memainkan kubangan air di dekatnya dengan ujung sepatunya. Sesekali kedua matanya memandangi langit mendung yang memayunginya, dan berharap agar hujan cepat berhenti. Apa langit tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang sekarang pasti sedang menunggunya?

Sepertinya keluhannya tersampaikan perlahan hujan mulai berhenti, saat hujan deras hanya menyisakan rintikan-rintikan kecil tak berarti Chanyeol tanpa ragu langsung berlari pergi. Meski kedua kakinya mulai terasa kebas, tubuhnya yang terbalut mantel musim gugur mulai terasa panas, dan peluh lolos menuruni pelipisnya, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Meski asupan oksigennya berkurangpun ia tidak peduli, datang ke kafe secepat mungkin dan bertemu dengan Kai adalah prioritas utamanya.

Bangunan kafe yang bergaya retro itu akhirnya terlihat, Chanyeol berhenti beberapa blok dari kafe. Ia berbalik dan mengecek penampilannya pada kaca jendela salah satu toko. Lumayanlah, tubuhnya juga tidak berbau setelah berlari memang nafasnya sedikit amburadul, tapi ia yakin Kai akan maklum jika sedikit di jelaskan. Chanyeol kembali memeriksa ponselnya.

Kai sama sekali tidak mengirim pesan, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia mengetik pesannya dengan cepat di atas layar ponsel. Ia hapus dahinya yang berkeringat menggunakan tangan kananannya yang terbalut mantel musim gugur. "Kai," gumam Chanyeol pelan ia langsung melangkah dengan semangat menuju kafe.

TRINNGG, suara lonceng pintu kafe berbunyi nyaring saat Chanyeol mendorong pintu masuk. "Selamat datang." Sapa staf kafe. Chanyeol tersenyum ramah, ia melangkah memasuki kafe sementara kedua matanya mencari sosok Kai. Chanyeol mendekati konter kafe.

"Xiumin _hyung_."

"Halo Chanie, selamat datang hari minggu yang menyenangkan….,"

"Hyung melihat Kai?" potong Chanyeol sebelum teman dekatnya yang lebih tua bernama Xiumin itu meneruskan kalimatnya yang tidak diragukan akan berdurasi sangat panjang.

"Kai? Kamjong?"

"Iya, lihat tidak?"

"Tidak ada. Dia tidak datang ke sini."

"Benarkah?!" Chanyeol berusaha mengorek keterangan yang lebih detail dari Xiumin.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku yakin dia tidak datang ke sini. Aku hapal wajahnya kok."

"Oh." Balas Chanyeol pelan. "Ya sudah _Hyung_ aku permisi dulu. Selamat siang— ya— aku rasa sudah siang sekarang."

"Mungkin dia sibuk coba kau hubungi." Ucap Xiumin bersimpati dengan wajah Chanyeol yang perisis seperti anak kucing terlantar.

"Ya, akan kucoba _Hyung_."

 _Tidak menemukan kekasihmu di kencan pertama adalah kesialan ketujuh._

Sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari kafe, Chanyeol memeriksa ponselnya, tidak ada balasan dari Kai. Ia ingin melihat media sosial Kai tapi dia ingat bahwa Kai tidak memiliki satupun media sosial. Chanyeol mencoba menelpon Kai beberapa kali, tidak diangkat. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri yang tentu saja tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun.

" _Hyung, Hyung, Hyung."_ Suara yang sangat Chanyeol kenal namun tidak ia harapkan untuk bertemu detik ini. " _Hyung, Hyung_." Suara menyebalkan itu kembali, Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati makhluk laki-laki dengan kulit putih, tatapan tajam, bibir merah, dagu lancip, sudahlah kenapa sekarang Chanyeol terlihat seperti memuji makhluk menyebalkan di belakangnya.

" _Hyung_ mau kencan tapi gagal kan?" JLEEB! Lidah yang tajam tentu saja, meski wajahnya terlihat polos dan imut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Oh Sehun?"

"JJS."

"JJS?"

"Ya JJS, jalan-jalan Sehun. Menyenangkan sekali setidaknya aku tidak gagal kencan." Ucapnya santai kemudian tersenyum menyebalkan.

 _Kenapa aku bisa kenal makhluk model begini?_ Keluh Chanyeol di dalam hati tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya juga termasuk dalam makhluk unik. "Tapi kau naik sepeda, katanya jalan-jalan?"

"Suka-suka aku, mau bilang apa."

"Terserahlah." Balas Chanyeol jengah.

"Tentu saja Kai tidak akan datang saat kencan."

"Kau tahu dari mana?!" bentak Chanyeol, tenang saja, Sehun tidak akan takut dengan bentakan Chanyeol.

"Kai kan sakit, _Hyung_ tidak tahu?!" pekik Sehun terlalu mendramatisir untuk menggoda Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Sakit?" Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan kedua mata bulatnya dan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

" _Hyung_ mau permenku?" Sehun bertanya sembari menyodorkan lollipop rasa cokelatnya.

"Aish! Dasar anak kecil, antarkan aku ke rumah Kai!" perintah Chanyeol tegas, Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Kau ini, aku traktir _Bubble Tea._ " Sehun kembali menggeleng.

"Dua _Bubble Tea_."

"Enam."

Chanyeol ingin sekali menjitak kepala Sehun atau mungkin mencakar wajahnya, tapi hei, dirinya masih sayang nyawa, meski menyebalkan Sehun punya banyak fans di sekolah, bisa mati dikeroyok dirinya jika menyakiti seorang Oh Sehun. "Baiklah enam _Bubble Tea,_ sekarang antar aku ke rumah Kai."

"Oke. Eh _Hyung_ kan lebih tinggi dari aku, jadi _Hyung_ yang bonceng."

"Ya! Aku kan sudah mentraktirmu!" protes Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau?! Ya sudah aku mau jalan-jalan lagi."

"Kau!" pekik Chanyeol tertahan. "Baiklah." Ucapnya mengalah.

Sehun naik ke boncengan sepedanya dengan bahagia berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang bersungut-sungut. "Jangan cemas _Hyung_ aku antarkan kau menuju cinta pertamamu."

"Darimana kau tahu Kai cinta pertamaku?!" kesal Chanyeol.

"Asal tebak, tapi itu benar kan?"

"Hmmm." Gumam Chanyeol setengah hati.

"Ah ternyata aku memiliki bakat terpendam sebagai peramal." Cerocos Sehun. "Setelah lampu merah di depan, lurus saja. Oke."

"Sehun."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku tahu rumah Kai, aku pikir kau mau memboncengku tadi."

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau, maaf ya _Hyung_ aku bukan adik idaman." Tentu saja tidak ada penyesalan sedikitpun dalam diri Oh Sehun.

"Terserah Kai saja. Sehun! Kau tidak menyukai Kai kan?"

"Heh! Kenapa _Hyung_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya bertanya saja."

"Jangan cemas _Hyung_ aku tidak menyukai Kai kok, tapi kalau aku suka dengan Kai kira-kira siapa ya yang Kai pilih?" goda Sehun membuat telinga Chanyeol memerah.

"Jangan menggodaku atau aku jitak kepalamu!" peringat Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana caranya, _Hyung_ saja sedang memboncengku dan jangan marah-marah terus, aku ini berjasa mengenalkanmu pada Kai."

"Oh Yeah?!"

"Hmmm, coba kalau tidak aku kenalkan pada Kai, _Hyung_ pasti jadi jomblo abadi. Padahal bertetangga sejak jaman batu tapi tidak punya keberanian, Park Chanyeol kau ini hanya fisikmu saja yang bagus tapi tidak punya nyali. Menembak juga lama sekali, padahal banyak lo yang suka Kai, tapi aku tidak termasuk tenang saja _Hyung_ jangan naik darah nanti cepat tua, santai _Hyung,_ santai." Kalimat panjang kali lebar yang keluar dari bibir Sehun sama sekali tidak membuat Chanyeol merasa santai.

"Bagaimana jika kau memikirkan nasibmu sendiri."

"Belok kiri!" pekik Sehun, Chanyeol menurut ia berbelok tajam karena sejujurnya dia hampir lupa. "Aku belum berpikir memiliki kekasih."

"Karena orang yang kau sukai pergi ke China kan?" goda Chanyeol.

"Ya diam kau! Dasar telinga lebar! Aku doakan kau dan Kai cepat putus!"

"Ya! Kenapa doamu menyebalkan sekali?!" protes Chanyeol kesal.

"Habis _Hyung_ yang mulai," gerutu Sehun sembari mengerucutkan bibir merahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tebak sekarang kau pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibirmu dan merajuk seperti anak kecil."

"Sok tau!" dengus Sehun."

"Kalau sikapmu kekanakan seperti itu kapan dapat kekasihnya?" Chanyeol semakin menggoda Sehun.

"Aku sudah menemukan tambatan hatiku."

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tidak muntah mendengar kalimat Sehun yang terlalu puitis. "Siapa?"

"Ketua OSIS."

"Suho?"

"Memang siapa ketua OSIS sekolah kita selain dia?!"

"Wow, kau berani sekali bocah tengil. Kau saja suka membolos kalau pacaran dengan Suho aku yakin kau langsung jadi _Sehun dadar_."

"Justru karena itu aku mencari kekasih yang bisa menunjukkanku ke jalan yang lurus."

"Haduh kau ini cari kekasih atau Biksu?"

"Itu untuk masa depan yang lebih cerah."

"Sekarang kau terdengar seperti calon presiden yang kampanye."

"Ah benarkah _Hyung_?! Di masa depan aku mau mencalonkan diri jadi presiden!" pekik Sehun antusias kemudian mulai mengutarakan visi dan misi yang akan ia usung sementara Chanyeol berdoa semoga tidak ada presiden seperti Oh Sehun yang akan memimpin negaranya di masa depan.

"Sampai!" pekik Chanyeol sembari mengerem sepedah Sehun. Chanyeol turun dari sepeda dan menatap Sehun yang membalas dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Padahal rumah kalian berdekatakan tapi Kai sakit kau tidak tahu."

"Dia tidak memberitahuku."

"Mungkin Kai menemukan laki-laki lain yang lebih darimu _Hyung_ , waspadalah banyak yang menyukai anak manis lo…," goda Sehun dengan ekspresi wajah menyebalkan.

"Aku yakin Kai setia."

"Kuno sekali otakmu _Hyung_ , kalian kan tinggal berdekatan kenapa tidak berangkat bersama saat kencan?"

"Itu tidak menarik."

"Aku bingung dengan pikiran kalian, dasar pasangan aneh."

"Sudah sana pergi, jangan menggangguku!" Chanyeol menunjukkan gerakan mengusir kepada Sehun.

"Tidak mau, hutangmu enam _Bubble Tea_."

"Kau ini…," gerutu Chanyeol kemudian mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan lembaran 5000 Won dan memberikannya kepada Sehun.

"Ah ini…," keluh Sehun, menahan amarah, Chanyeol mengeluarkan lembaran uang 5000 Won kedua dan menyerahkannya kepada Sehun.

"Nah ini baru asyik senang berbisnis denganmu _Hyung_ oh ya satu lagi setelah kau ditolong orang apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Ya ampun anak ini, baiklah terima kasih banyak Oh Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum lebar ia melambaikan tangan dan mengayuh sepedanya pergi. Tahu begini Chanyeol memilih naik bus untuk pulang daripada menumpang sepeda Sehun. Chanyeol mendorong pagar depan rumah Kai, ia berjalan menyusuri halaman rumah Kai memandangi jendela lantai dua dimana kamar Kai berada.

"Kenapa kau lupa memberiku kabar?" gumam Chanyeol sedih. Ia meamandangi pantulan bayangan dirinya pada jendela depan rumah Kai, peluh yang membasahi wajahnya benar-benar mengurangi penampilan maksimalnya. "Ah mau bagaimana lagi aku harus mengayuh sepeda ke sini."

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu masuk, setelah mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya ia menekan tombol bel, hanya sekali, kemudian berdiri dan bersabar menunggu. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, rumah Kai tidak pernah kosong. "Chanyeol silakan masuk!" pekik nyonya Kim ceria.

"Selamat siang, Bibi." Balas Chanyeol sopan kemudian membungkukkan badannya. Ia melepas kedua sepatunya, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah dan berjalan di belakang nyonya Kim memasuki rumah.

"Kai demam sekarang dia tidur, kau tahu kan di mana kamar Kai?"

"Iya Bi."

"Pergilah tapi aku rasa dia masih tidur sekarang."

"Terima kasih banyak, Bibi Kim."

Setelah mendapatkan ijin dari ibu Kai, Chanyeol bergegas menuju kamar Kai. Perlahan ia mendorong pintu kayu bercat cokelat, Kai dia tidur seperti yang Bibi Kim katakan. Chanyeol melangkah masuk perlahan, menutup pintu dengan hati-hati agar tidak tercipta suara derit yang mengganggu.

Ponsel Kai berada di atas meja nakas, hal pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah memeriksa ponsel tersebut. Benar ada pesan tak terbaca dan semua pesan itu darinya, panggilan tak terjawab, melihat dari daya batrei tinggal 30% Kai benar-benar tidak menyentuh ponselnya.

"Kai..," gumam Chanyeol pelan, sedikit kecewa karena kekasihnya tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa. Chanyeol melihat kain kompres di kening Kai yang terlihat mulai mengering, ia langsung mengambil kain kompres tersebut dan membasahinya dengan air dingin yang sudah disiapkan di dalam baskom kecil di atas meja nakas.

Perlahan Chanyeol meletakkan kain kompres yang telah basah kembali, pada dahi Kai yang terasa sangat panas. Dahi Kai mengkerut, dan dia mulai bergerak. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan kanan Kai mencoba menenangkannya, hal sama yang dilakukan oleh para ibu saat menenangkan bayi mereka.

"Chanyeol..," gumam Kai dengan suara serak dan parau.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri, dia melihat gelas berisi air putih. Dia mengambil gelas tersebut membantu Kai untuk duduk dan membantunya minum. "Pelan-pelan." Gumam Chanyeol pelan. Setelah Kai selesai minum, Chanyeol mengembalikan gelas tersebut dan membantu Kai untuk kembali berbaring. "Kau sudah minum obat?"

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Bagus, apa kau lapar?"

Kai menggeleng lemah. "Tadi kau sudah makan kan?"

"Hmm," gumam Kai.

"Tidurlah lagi, aku akan di sini sampai malam."

Kai menarik dua sudut bibirnya, merasa senang dengan perhatian Chanyeol. "Maaf aku tidak memberi kabar."

"Sttt.., jangan permasalahkan hal itu."

"Apa kau datang ke kafe?"

"Sudah aku bilang jangan pikirkan masalah itu."

" _Hyung_ …," rajuk Kai dengan suara parau.

"Iya aku datang ke kafe, tapi aku tidak menunggu lama kok." Chanyeol hanya menceritakan sedikit pengalamannya hari ini, tidak mungkin bercerita pada Kai tentang kesialan-kesialannya hari ini, karena itu akan membuat Kai merasa bersalah.

"Maaf."

"Sudah, aku tidak mau mendengar ucapan maaf lagi. Kau tidak bermaksud untuk ingkar janji, dan sakit kan di luar kendalimu." Balas Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang sempurna. Kai hanya mengulas senyum simpul kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat. "Tidurlah," gumam Chanyeol lembut melihat Kai yang berusaha keras untuk tetap terjaga.

"Lain kali kita kencan ya _Hyung_."

"Hmm, tapi kau sembuh dulu itu lebih penting." Kai memejamkan kedua matanya terlalu lelah untuk terus terjaga, Chanyeol menggenggam lembut telapak kanan Kai. Memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat damai saat tertidur.

Tadi malam dirinya tidak bisa tidur memikirkan akan seperti apa kencan pertamanya dengan seseorang yang telah ia sukai begitu lama, mempersiapkan semuanya sesempurna mungkin, namun bayangan duduk berhadapan, ditemani makanan favorit, mengobrol santai, tertawa bersama, menggenggam tangan, berpandangan mesra, hancur berantakan.

"Haahhh…," desah Chanyeol tanpa sadar, skenario kencan pertamnya gagal total, mungkin kesialan-kesialan yang tadi dialaminya adalah sebuah pertanda. Chanyeol melihat kain kompres pada dahi Kai yang mulai mengering, perlahan ia angkat kain tersebut, mencelupkannya ke dalam air, memerasnya dengan hati-hati dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas dahi Kai.

"Sepertinya panasmu mulai turun," Chanyeol bergumam sendiri, ia kembali duduk menyamankan diri, memandangi wajah Kai yang tengah tertidur. Kencan pertamanya memang gagal, namun dapat menjaga dan merawat Kai saat sakit adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Bukankah inti dari cinta adalah menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan pasangan, saat sehat dan saat sakit, saat bahagia dan saat sedih, itulah cinta. Chanyeol berdiri, sedikit membungkukkan badannya, mengecup pelann pipi Kai merasakan suhu tubuh Kai yang panas. "Cepatlah sehat, Kai." Ya, hari ini bukanlah hari sial untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **END**


End file.
